The Guard that I Love
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Megpoid Gumi, seorang gadis biasa yang sudah tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu, diadopsi oleh pasangan yang sangat kaya raya. karena itu, muncullah seorang bodyguard yang siap melindunginya!/GumixGumo/Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu Kei-T Masoharu!/baca warnig di dalam/R&R please!


**The Guard that I Love**

Sae Kiyomi

[Gumi.M, Gumo/Gumiya]

Warning: ada Lemon 'dikit', gaje, aneh, abal, typo, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, namun Sae pinjam tokoh dan karakternya!

Saya tidak memaksakan FUXING dan menyambut hangat ANONYMOUSE dan LUXER atau kita kenal dengan SILENT READER.

Untuk ulang tahun Kei-chan T Masoharu.

* * *

Seorang gadis manis sedang berlari ke sekolahnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia terlambat dan buru-buru sampai sekolah, tapi demi menghindari mobil-mobil hitam yang terus mengejarnya. Gadis itu juga bukan buronan.

"Tunggu, Megpoid Gumi-sama!" teriak orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

_Aku harus lari ke mana lagi?_ Kata gadis yang dikejar-kejar itu. Gadis ini bernama Megpoid Gumi, anak angkat dari keluarga miliuner. Dia baru dua minggu di rumah itu, dan tidak betah akan kelakuan para bodyguardnya yang terlalu melindunginya seperti harta pusaka.

Gadis itu mantan ACE atletik, sehingga ia bisa lolos dari kejaran mobil-mobil. Ia berbelok masuk gang, sehingga para bodyguard yang mengejarnya turun dari mobil dan berlari mengejar Gumi. Namun saat mereka masuk gang, Gumi sudah tidak ada.

"Nona Gumi-sama hilang!"

"Pasti masih ada di sekitar sini!" kata mereka berteriak. Gumi sedang bersembunyi di atap salah satu rumah. Ia loncat dari tembok rendah, dan naik ke atap. Tidak ada orang yang mempunyai tubuh seatletis Gumi.

Gumi berjongkok di atas atap kira-kira sepuluh menit. "Fyuuh… apa mereka akan terus mengejarku lagi?" ucap Gumi menghela napas. Gadis itu setelah sibuk loncat-loncatan dari atap ke atap, akhirnya ia sampai juga di atap sekolah. Segera Gumi membuka pintu atap sekolah, dan menuju kelasnya.

Sekolah Gumi juga diganti, sejak dia menjadi anak angkat, dari sekolahnya yang SMP biasa, menjadi SMP Swasta super mahal yang hanya bisa dicapai oleh orang-orang sederajatnya. Sehingga rata-rata teman di sekolah barunya adalah anak-anak orang kaya juga.

"Bagus, tinggal dua menit lagi," ucap Gumi. Segera gadis itu berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Dibukanya pintu secara kasar, sehingga semua mata menuju padanya. _Oh, my great day… sekarang semua memperhatikanku, dan sebentar lagi 'mereka' datang…_

"Selamat pagi, Nona Gumi," sapa seseorang sambil tersenyum.

"Senang melihatmu, Megpoid-sama."

"Semoga mendapat hari yang indah, Gumi-sama."

"Mau aku bawakan tasmu?"

"Senang sekali Nona masuk SMP ini." Gumi merasa mual, dan ingin muntah di tempat. Ia muak kepada orang-orang yang bersikap pura-pura baik di hadapannya, karena orang tua angkatnya miliuner paling kaya.

"Pagi, Megpoid-chaaaaaan!" teriak seseorang berambut hijau toska memeluk Gumi. Yaah, dia Miku Hatsune, teman yang satu-satunya tidak menganggap Gumi sebagai anak orang kaya, menurut Gumi.

"Pagi, Hatsu-chan," kata Gumi melempar tasnya ke tempat duduknya secara kasar. Dia sengaja berbuat seperti itu, agar orang-orang membencinya. Tapi apa daya, ternyata mereka malah makin mengaguminya.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan ke tempat duduknya. Guru mereka, Maika, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan anggun.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi, Ibu Maika."

"Kita mendapat teman baru lagi setelah Megpoid Gumi. Dia bernama Gumiya Yowane," ucap Maika dengan suaranya yang lembut seperti kapas.

Seorang anak laki-laki muncul dari pintu masuk kelas. Semua gadis di sana terkesiap melihat sang siswa baru itu, kecuali Gumi yang sibuk melamun.

"Yo! Aku Gumiya Yowane, desu!" kata Gumiya ceria, namun pandangannya mencari sebuah sosok.

"Ya ampun Megpoid-chan, dia ganteng banget!" kata Miku menarik-narik lengan baju Gumi.

"Ihh… apaan sih?"

"Ah, ketemu!" suara secepat angin, sehingga membuat Gumi terkejut akan perilaku Gumiya akan dirinya. Gumiya tengah memeluknya.

"Ap-" Gumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu terkejut akan perilaku Gumiya.

"Nona Megpoid Gumi-sama? Aku Gumiya, salam kenal!" kata Gumiya nyengir.

"Ah, iya?"

"Dan aku adalah bodyguardmu mulai sekarang ke depan!"

.

.

.

#krikk… krikkk..#

"Maksudmu?"

"Nona tahu sendirikan, nona hari ini menghindar LAGI dari dua puluh bodyguard yang dikirim ayah nona. Oleh sebab itu, Leon-sama memecat mereka secara serempak. Dan dia mengirimku agar menjaga nona, berhubung aku masih sekolah dan lebih aman jika aku juga melindungi nona di sekolah!" kata Gumiya nyengir lagi.

"APA!?"

"YOWANE JADI BODYGUARD MEGPOID-SAMA!?"

"APA!? TIDAAAAK, MEGPOID-SAMA-KUUU…"

"_NOOOO…_JANGAN YOWANE!"

Semua murid baik pria maupun wanita berteriak frustasi.

"Ano, kamu sudah membuat kekacauan. Kamu harus tanggung jawab," ucap Gumi mematung.

"Tenang saja, akan aku bereskan, _hi-me-sa-ma~,_" ucap Gumiya berlutut, dan mengecup punggung tangan Gumi. Semua makin syok, terutama Gumi.

"Jangan kurang ajar padaku!"

* * *

Para gadis berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruang PKK, untuk praktek memasak. Sedangkan anak pria yang tidak diwajibkan mengikuti pelajaran tersebut sedang sibuk main bola kaki di lapangan. Jarak antara lapangan bola dengan ruang praktek memasak hanya sekitar empat meter. Jadi jangan bingung jika sering kali para siswa memecahkan kaca ruang PKK dengan bola.

"Anak-anak, kita akan membuat _fried rice! Please keep you all save and make sure you all be careful when using the knife!"_ ucap Miki-sensei yang selain guru PKK, juga guru bahasa Inggris.

"Baik!" ucap para murid.

"Huh, kampungan. Masa masak nasi goreng?" ucap beberapa gadis mendengus.

Gumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar komentar mereka.

"Megpoid-sama, tolong bantu iris daun bawang," pinta seorang gadis berkacamata, Manaka Colon.

"Ah, baik!"

Waktu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit. Bau harumnya masakan memenuhi ruangan PKK. Jendela dibuka karena bisa membuat napas menjadi sesak jika terlalu lama menggoreng minyak.

"Megpoid, tolong buka jendelanya," ucap Miki-sensei.

"Baik," ucap Gumi berjalan menuju jendela. Dibukanya jendela yang ada di sebelahnya, agar asap dan hawa panas segera keluar dari tempat itu. Saat Gumi membuka jendela, ia terkejut saat tangannya ditangkap seseorang.

"Kena!"

"Uwaaa!" jerit Gumi. "Apa-apaan sih!?"

"Teheheheeee…" ucap Gumiya dengan cengirannya. "Gumi-hime sedang masak apa? Wanginya enak sekali!"

"Sedang masak _fried rice_, dan jangan panggil aku dengan hime-hime-an," ucap Gumi datar.

"Wah, enak dong! Aku juga dibagi dong!" kata Gumiya bersmirk-ria.

"Jangan harap!"

"Aduh, kalian ini," ucap Miki-sensei gugup. Gumi menoleh ke arah suara. Dia melihat tiga orang gadis sedang duduk di meja.

"Kami tidak mau, sensei! Bau! Lalu buat pakaian kotor! Dan riasan kami bisa luntur gara-gara terkena uap, sensei," ucap mereka membangkang.

"Tapi…"

Brak! Secara refleks Gumi menancapkan pisau ke meja yang terbuat dari kayu, sehingga semua terkejut dan menoleh.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau bekerja, silakan keluar," ucap Gumi dengan senyumnya. "Tapi kami semua yang disini berusaha bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakan praktek memasak ini. Kami sangat terasa terganggu atas perilaku kalian. Oleh sebab itu, jika kalian yang tidak mau bekerja diijinkan keluar dari kelas ini."

"Ap-" ketiga gadis itu tidak menerima perilaku Gumi, dan satu diantaranyau menarik pisau yang ditancapkan Gumi, dan berniat menyerang gadis itu. "Dasar kurang a-"

"Oke, stop!" kata suatu suara. Gumi yang telah memejamkan matanya merasa ditarik ke belakang oleh orang itu. Saat dibuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia mendapati pisau yang menancap tepat dua senti di dekat kakinya dengan dirinya setengah dipeluk oleh Gumiya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _idiot_!?" kata Gumi kesal. "Aku tidak perlu dilindungi."

"Sttt… diam, Hime-sama," kata Gumiya menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Gumi. "Aku ini bodyguard nona, sudah seharusnya aku melindungi Gumi-hime."

Ketiga gadis tadi membatu. "Ahahahaaa… kalian ingin mencelakai nonaku ini?" kata Gumiya dengan cengirannya, namun evil smirk.

Ketiga gadis itu langsung ngacir. "Huh, mereka hanya berani sama sesama cewek," ucap Gumiya mendengus.

"Yowane-kun… Yowane-kun," ucap para gadis lainnya dan beberapa pria yang kebetulan 'menonton' kejadian unik itu.

"Eh?"

"Tangan! Tangan!" kata mereka dengan muka merah.

"Tangan?" Gumiya melihat tangannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Gumi, dengan tangan kanannya menekan kedua payudara milik Gumi itu. Sedangkan Gumi sendiri yang menyadari posisi itu ngeblushing berat.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Gumiya. "Aku pikir Gumi-sama memeluk semacam tampan atau lainnya di antara kita… sesuatu yang lembut, tapi keras."

Petir menyambar tubuh Gumi. Ditonjoknya Gumiya sehingga terpental ke luar jendela.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, manusia _aho_!" kata Gumi mengancam.

"Wew, Megpoid-sama sugoiii!" kata para cewek kagum.

* * *

Gumi mencuci tangannya di wastafel, bersama gadis-gadis lainnya. Karena mereka habis melaksanakan pelajaran PKK, memasak. Tempat wastafel ada dua, dengan celah pintu di baliknya. Jadi bisa dipakai bolak-balik.

"Megpoid-sama kenapa? Mukanya pucat?" kata beberapa gadis.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih ya," kata Gumi tersenyum terpaksa. Gadis itu mengeringkan tangannya, dan gadis-gadis lain yang tadi bersamanya kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah Gumi selesai, dia hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun gadis itu mendengar percakapan beberapa orang.

"Dasar nona kaya. Belagu banget."

"Nyebelin lagi, si Megpoid itu," ucap beberapa gadis di balik tembok. Gumi langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Yo, Gumi-sama," ucap Gumiya muncul sambil menepuk bahu Gumi. Namun gadis itu tidak merespon. "Ng?"

"Iya. Sok ngancem. Lagi pula, siapa dia!? Banyak gaya," ucap yang lain. Namun suara itu sangat khas terdengar di telinga Gumi. Suara… Hatsune Miku. Gumi langsung membatu di tempat, terlanjur sakit hati.

"Gumi-sama?"

"Mentang-mentang dia kaya. Lagipula dia anak angkat. Terus, Miku, kenapa kamu berteman sama dia sih?"

"Dia kan anak miliuner. Mungkin sekali-sekali bisa dimanfaatkan," ucap Miku dengan tawa sadisnya.

Gumiya yang mendengar percakapan mereka langsung menunduk, berusaha melihat mimik muka Gumi.

"Gumi-sa…" perlahan, air mata turun seperti meleleh dari mata indah milik Gumi, turun ke pipinya, dan jatuh ke lantai. Gumiya panik, dan langsung memeluknya.

"Gum…iya," kata Gumi pelan.

"Kalau Gumi-sama mau menangis, silakan saja. Nona juga bisa menggunakan dada dan lenganku untuk melampiaskan rasa kekecewaan nona," ucap Gumiya berbisik. Gumi menangis sambil mencengkram baju seragam milik Gumiya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Gumiya memeluk Gumi, tangan kirinya mengelus kepala majikannya itu.

* * *

"Maaf ya. Terima kasih Gumiya," ucap Gumi saat tangisannya mereda.

"Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang para cewek kurang ajar itu perlu di hajar sekali-sekali," ucap Gumiya sambil melakukan peregangan jarinya.

"Sudah, sudah!" kata Gumi panik, takut terjadi pertengkaran hebat.

"Apa yang sudah!? Kan mereka sudah melukai Gumi-sama!? Ka-" Gumi langsung memeluk Gumiya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga tahu kok, aku tidak pantas ada di sini!" kata Gumi.

"Ha?"

"Aku kan hanya anak ang-"

"Walaupun begitu, Gumi-sama tetaplah nona saya! Sudah sepantasnya saya melindungi nona!" kata Gumiya kesal.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang," ucap Gumi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi.."

"Ayo!" kata Gumi. Gumiya tetap tidak bergeming. Akhirnya Gumi menggandeng Gumiya dan setengah menyeretnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, jangan cepat-cepat, nona Gumi!" kata Gumiya.

"Apaan kamu ini? Nanti kita terlambat sampai rumah!" kata Gumi siap-siap berlari.

"Nona mau berlari?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan mantan ACE klub atletik ini ya!" kata Gumi memasang kuda-kuda.

Gumiya menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Kita jalan biasa saja."

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah lewat jalan sini, Gumiya," kata Gumi berjalan-jalan sambil menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Benarkah? Bukannya arah ke sekolah dari rumah hanya ini?" kata Gumiya.

"Ya, dan demi menghindari duapuluh bodyguard yang telah dikirim ayah, aku lewat atap," kata Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, gadis itu terantuk dan terjatuh.

"Aduh!" kata Gumi.

Gumiya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dasar. Nona harus menjaga keselamatan nona sendiri. Ayah nona, tuan besar bukan main-main mengirim banyak bodyguard untuk menjaga nona, tapi memang setiap langkah nona itu penuh bahaya. Karena makin banyak penjahat yang mengincar nona, karena nona seorang anak dari keluarga miliuner." Gumiya berjongkok, dan membuka botol minumnya yang berisi air dingin. Dituangnya ke atas lutut Gumi yang agak lecet.

"Gumiyaaa…"

"Perih ya? Maaf," ucap Gumiya. Setelah selesai mencuci luka Gumi, pria itu menjilati lutut nonanya itu.

"Gumiyaaa… apa yang kamu lak-!?"

Setelah kira-kira dua menit sibuk menjilati bekas luka Gumi, Gumiya mengecupnya pelan dan meniupnya. Gumi sendiri wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Gumiya…"

"Gawat," gumam pelindung gadis itu. Segera digendongnya Gumi ala bridal style. Dan sedetik kemudian, peluru sudah tertembak dan berbekas di tanah yang terdapat di dekat kaki Gumiya.

"Gumiya!?"

"Kita harus pergi, putri," ucap Gumiya kabur. Berpuluh-puluh pisau terbang ke arah mereka, dan tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Gumi. Gumi memeluk erat leher Gumiya yang berlari sungguh cepat, dan disempatkan dirinya menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu dapat melihat mata orang-orang yang mengejarnya dengan memburu, penuh napsu akan harta dan sekuat Tenaga untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Gumi merinding, dan ketakutan. Namun sentuhan dari Gumiya membuat dirinya tenang kembali.

"Ngg… Gumiya!" ucap Gumi menunjuk sebuah celah di antara gedung-gedung. "Kiri!"

Gumiya mengikuti perintah nonanya. Gumi menunjuk lagi semacam tembok rendah. Gumiya loncat ke tembok rendah itu, dan sang nona menunjuk atap yang cukup tinggi. "Loncat!"

Gumiyapun loncat, dan mereka sudah mendarat di atap gedung itu. Tempat itu agak luas, dan Gumiya menarik Gumi ke dalam gedung itu.

"Sudah aman, nona Gumi," ucap Gumiya terengah-engah. "Tapi nona hebat. Bisa dapat melihat celah sesempit itu."

"Hehehe… makanya aku selalu lolos dari dua puluh bodyguard kiriman ayah," ucapnya.

Keringat Gumiya bercucuran. Sepertinya pria itu kecapekan. Gumi terbalak ketika melihat luka di kaki Gumiya.

"Ya amp- Gumiya! Kakimu terkena peluru!" kata Gumi panik, menangis.

"Ini… tidak apa-apa, nona," ucap Gumiya setengah tersenyum. "Lebih penting mengamankan… nona…"

"Baka!" Gumi langsung memeluk Gumiya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Gumiya! Aku… huhuhu…"

"Sudahlah, nona. Jangan nangis!" kata Gumiya memeluk Gumi.

"Bilanglah, apa yang kamu inginkan. Pasti aku turuti!" kata Gumi mengusap matanya.

"Aku mau nona tidak menangis!"

"Lalu?"

Muka Gumiya memerah. "A…aku…"

"Sudah, bilang saja! Akan aku turuti!"

"Cium aku."

.

.

.

"Apa?!" serentak Gumi blushing berat.

"Kan nona bilang."

"Uggh," kata Gumi. "Pejamkan matamu!" Gumiya memejamkan matanya. Saat bibir Gumi mendekat dengan wajah Gumiya, Gumi merasakan kondisi tubuh Gumiya _down_, dan pingsan.

Gumi dengan panik langsung menelepon ayahnya. Lima menit kemudian, helicopter pribadi keluarga Megpoid mendarat di atas atap gedung itu. Para perawat dan dokter mengangkut Gumiya segera ke rumah sakit.

"Sudah, Gumi. Gumiya tidak apa-apa," ucap ibunya, Lily menenangkan putrinya.

"Tapi, tapi… dia begini karena melindungiku!" ucap Gumi.

"Gumi tidak salah apa-apa," ucap ibunya lagi.

Gumi hanya menangis di dalam pelukan ibunya.

* * *

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Gumiya menenangkan Gumi yang menangis di atas kasur di rumah sakit.

"Bodoh! Kau benci kecelakaan!" kata Gumi menonjok perut Gumiya.

"Maaf ya," ucap Gumiya pelan.

"Soal apa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melindungi nona," ucap Gumiya.

"Sudahlah! Pejamkan matamu!" kata Gumi malu.

Gumiya memejamkan matanya. Chu~

Gumi mengecup pipi Gumiya pelan. Gumiya kaget dan membuka matanya. Dia dapat melihat wajah Gumi yang tak kalah merah dengan wajahnya.

"Nonaa…"

"Kan sudah aku bilang akan aku turuti perintahmu!" kata Gumi terduduk malu.

"Dasar Nona baka."

* * *

"Papa, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Gumi berdiri di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ayah memecat Gumiya."

"Kenapa? Dan Gumi, apa kamu yakin?"

.

.

Gumi melangkah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Nona Gumi! Aku sudah buat makan malam!" kata Gumiya membawa kereta dorong berisi makanan.

Gumi sempat blushing kecil, namun hanya melewati pria itu.

"Nona?"

"Jangan dekati aku," ucap Gumi dingin. Gumiya hanya terdiam dan bingung akan sikap Gumi yang berubah drastis begitu. Gadis itu melangkah pergi. Gumiya tetap mematung di depan ruang kerja sang tuan besar.

"Ah, kebetulan. Gumiya, kemari. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," panggil sang tuan besar.

* * *

"Nona, ijinkan aku masuk," ucap Gumiya mengetuk pintu kamar Gumi. Tidak ada jawaban. Gumiya masuk ke dalam kamar Gumi. Gadis itu sedang menyalakan televise dengan bosan. "Nona…"

"Hm?"

"Nona bisa sakit kalau nona tidak makan," ucap Gumiya.

"Apa pedulimu? Lagipula, ayah sudah ngomong kan?"

"Soal apa?"

"Sudahlah," ucap Gumi terdiam.

"Nona, nona bilang akan menuruti perintahku, kan? Sekarang juga, cium aku."

"Eh? Ap-apa!?" kata Gumi kaget dan blushing.

"Ini perintah!" kata Gumiya tajam. Gumi menurut, dan mendekati tubuh Gumiya. Dengan kasar Gumiya menarik tubuh Gumi, dan mencium bibirnya. Gumi terbalak akan perilaku Gumiya, dan meronta.

"Ap- yang kamu lakukan!?" kata Gumi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gumiya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mematikan cctv yang ada di penjuru kamarmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Gumiy-!" ucapan Gumi terpotong akibat bibirnya dilumatkan lagi dengan bibir milik Gumiya. Gumiya terus membekap bibir Gumi, sehingga gadis itu mengalah dan membiarkan Gumiya melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya.

Gumiya mulai melepas dua kancing baju Gumi paling atas, dan menjilati lehernya. "Ngg… ah~ Gumiyaaa…"

"Diam," kata Gumiya dengan suaranya yang rendah dan terkesan sangat seksi itu. Namun Gumi terus-terusan mendesah layaknya orang dimabuk cinta.

"Ah… jangan, Gu… mi…yaaann… Aaaah…" kata Gumi terus mendesah. Gumiya mulai menjilati dan melumatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gumi.

Beralih lagi ke dada Gumi. Ia menjilati dan mengecup dada nonanya dengan napsu dan sangat _hot_.

"Sudaaah… aah- sudah! Kumohon!" pinta Gumi setengah menangis.

"Enggak. Belum," ucap Gumiya. Dia melumatkan bibirnya lagi dengan bibir nonanya yang tampangnya memerah dan berkeringat. Sangat kawaii. Dengan lembut Gumiya menjilat bibir Gumi, meminta jalan masuk. Namun Gumi tidak memberikannya. Sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa Gumiya harus menginjak selangkangan Gumi sehingga gadis itu terkejut dan membuka mulutnya.

"Gumiyan~"

Gumiya mulai menjelajahi sampai pelosok-pelosok isi mulut Gumi. Gumipun makin berkeringat dan memerah, aibat suasana yang sangat panas itu. "Lep-lepaskan…. Nggg…. Aaah… Gumiya!"

Brak! Gumi mendorong Gumiya sehingga dia jatuh membentur tembok. Gadis itu berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Gumiya sendirian.

"Sial, kalau begini, dia akan benar-benar membenciku," ucap Gumiya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

* * *

"A-apa yang dia lakukan?" kata Gumi duduk meringkuk. Sekarang gadis itu sedang berada di atap sebuah gedung yang luas dan nyaman.

Bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Gadis itu duduk meringkuk dan menyeka air matanya yang berkali-kali keluar dan tidak mau berhenti.

"Kami mendapatkanmu, Megpoid Gumi-sama."

"KYAAA!" teriak Gumi. Tiga orang pria menangkapnya dan hendak membawanya kabur. "Tidaaak! Lepaskan!"

"Jangan meronta, Megpoid-sama. Atau nyawamu akan hilang."

"Peduli amat nyawaku hilang! Dasar vulgar! Menyebalkan! Lepaskan atau aku-"

"Kamu tampak nikmat, nona. Bagaimana kalau kamu bermain dulu dengan kami~?" ucap salah satu yang lain. Dia mulai membuka kancing Gumi yang paling atas.

"Tidaaak! Jangan! GUMIYAAAA!"

"Jangan sentuh Nona Gumi dengan tangan kotor kalian itu, sampah," ucap seseorang. Gumi menoleh, dan melihat sosok Gumiya yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Dengan cepat Gumiya menarik Gumi ke pelukannya, dan menendang pisau yang ada di tangan penjahat itu.

"Gumiya…" beberapa menit kemudian, Gumiya memenangkan pertandingan.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" ucap Gumiya melepaskan pelukannya dari Gumi dan berjongkok. Gumi menangis.

"Hiks… HUWAAA!"

"Uwa, jangan nangis!?" kata Gumiya panik.

"Hiks… hiks… maafkan aku, Gumiyaaa…" ucap Gumi menangis seperti anak kecil. Gumiya menghela napas, dan menepuk-tepuk kepala Gumi.

"Sudah, nona."

"Aku… hikss… aku memecatmu dari pekerjaanmu sebagai bodyguard!" kata Gumi masih menangis.

"Apa?!"

"Dan mulai sekarang, maukah Gumiya menjadi pacarku? Hikss… aku mencintaimu, Gumiya! Huweeee…"

"Gumi no baka," ucap Gumiya tersenyum. Dia memeluk gadis mungil itu dengan lembut. "Apa aku harus memberitahu jawabannya?"

"Hiks… Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Gumiyaa… hiks," ucap Gumi berkali-kali.

"Ayo pulang."

* * *

"Apa!?" ayah Gumi, Leon, terkejut akan perkataan anaknya itu.

"A-aku mencintainya, papa. Aku mohon, ijinkan aku," kata Gumi memohon pada ayahnya.

Lily tersenyum di samping sang suami.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang," ucap Lily lembut.

"Terima kasih, mama!" kata Gumi. Di sebelahnya terdapat Gumiya yang menunduk.

"Terima kasih, tuan besar, nyonya," ucap Gumiya menunduk.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil kami Ibu dan Ayah, oke, Gumiya?" ucap Lily mengedipkan matanya.

"Hum! Terima kasih!"

Setelah Gumi dan Gumiya keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, Leon menatap horror Lily.

"Apa?" ucap Lily.

"Lilyku sayang, kita mengangkat anak untuk meneruskan perusahaan kita nanti, sayangku. Dan… dan…"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, Gumiya-kun terlihat seperti anak baik. Dia tidak akan macam-macam terhadap anak kita. Mereka akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat nanti, sayang," ucap Lily.

Di luar ruangan kerja Leon…

"Lega rasanya," ucap Gumi.

"Nona mau ke mana?" tanya Gumiya tiba-tiba memeluk Gumi.

"Uwa! Ak-aku ma-mau mandi!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," kata Gumiya seperti anak kecil.

"?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita mandi bareng!"

"ENGGAK MAU!"

* * *

END

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: yo! Selesai sudah pairing Gumi-Gumo ini. Pertama saya mau bikin panjang, tapi karena dikejar waktu, jadinya hasilnya oneshot. Dan… selamat ulang tahun Kei-chan T Masoharu!

All OC: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (bawain kue sama lilin)

Rinka: ehem, akan saya jelaskan isi dari kue ini. Pertama, isinya ada strawberry rasa coklat, buah jeruk dan pisang, dicampur wortel dan madu. Lalu ditaburi perasa lemon dan keju serta blueberry. Dan dihias model blackberry. Semua rasa ini terbuat dari makanan favorit dari SEMUA OCNYA SAE-SAN.

Sae: oke, siapa yang mau coba duluan? Ini Sae yang buat lho~ #evil smirk#

All OC: #mundur teratur#

Miya: #ngedorong Yuu#

Yuu: apa-apaan sih?!

Miya: sebagai OC cowok pertama, silakan dicoba~

Yuu: Miya sendiri OC pertama!

Miya: cowok duluan~

All OC Girl: #ngangguk-ngangguk#

Yuu: kalian kej- #disumpel kue#

Sae: #tertawa narsis sambil terus menyiksa Yuu dengan kue yang Sae buat#

Yuu: #berlinang air mata#

Miya: R&Rnya?


End file.
